monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Qurupeco
The Link? This might just be the link between Bird-Wyverns and Raptors. Although a Bird-Wyvern, its body has an unmistakable raptor-like structure. It also has a beak, similar to velociprey, and a crest, also similar to velociprey. ViveLeRevolution 01:58, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I think that even though they say in-game that the Qurupeco is a "Bird Wyvern," it has tons of similarity to pterosaurs, such as its abillity of flight and its body structure. Even its diet of fish and carrion mimic the behaviors of flying reptiles. Lagia98 (talk) 12:22, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Title It seems that it's title is 'Bird Monster Kind' due to the kanji.Vesuvius talk Mucus Globs I'm pretty sure it's Mucus Globs deal Fire Res Down, not Defense Down. Insomuch as his mucus didn't negate my existing defense increase small, anyway. DestinysHand 22:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Videos They should be placed here after submission for review. Bonaparrte 15:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Damaged Performance analysis After taking a good hard look at some Qurupecos my friends and I have killed, I believe I've found the correlation between the wyvern's performance and any damaged bits and pieces of his anatomy: 1. Breaking a Peco's hornlike beak will cause it to take twice as long when using any ability related to it, like his enhancement dances. 2. Breaking one flint slows down the begining of his explosive jumps, while breaking both reduces his startup speed by half. Doradangunner 15:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hahaha uru peko is so funny i like versing him a littleIkki-bozu 04:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) woah @Doradangunner thats some good observation i never noticed well now that it is mentioned i do thanks shoyuld help some beginnersIkki-bozu 04:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Rathian Qurupeco has been known to summon a Rathian, as stated on the Rathian page, but the Rathian is not included on the list of monsters summoned by Qurupeco in the article. Also, Qurupeco can summon a Rathian before they have been introduced in any mission; if this happens, your best bet is to mark both and flee the area, waiting for them to separate. 00:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC)smartasdan Is there a SA tactic? i have a bone axe switch axe weapon and i need to complete the "playing with fire" quest but i failed it with a switch axe.Is there a Switch Axe tactic? Cloudstrife4life 16:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I've done that very same quest with a bone switch axe as well. And to boot, I did it in full Ludroth armor. I highly recommend bringing mega potions and potions of your own before tackling the quest. Use up any of supply potions first before using your own potions and learn to read the qurupeco's attacks. Once you read it's attacks, the fight is easy. Keep hacking and slashing is all I can say and don't be afraid to use the sword form. You can also transform it into sword form while attacking. Happy hunting. =) Lightna 17:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) two things: i'm new to monster hunter and how do you make Ludroth armor. Happy hunting =) Never mind i beat it yesterday Cloudstrife4life 08:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) To who says that it is new, kill ludroth, talk to a guy with hammer in village or city and put "Armors", put the first option and search for the armor Happy hunting :) 23:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) So Annoying!!!!!!! This crazy bird wyvern is soooooper annoying!!!!! I bet he/she don't even know how to fight on her own for a long time Here is the list of things that annoys me while fighting this arrogant help-calling birdie. #Call other monsters for help. #Can raise the defense,attacks and health of itself and the help monsters. #Shake its butt and dance around to taunt enemies. Breakable Parts I've been wondering, is there any standard method of organizing this section? On some pages I've found all the pictures lined up neatly, on some (like this one) they're cut off and need to be enlarged to view, and on Jhen Mohran there's a neat little template to make it easier. I'd like to fix the images on this page, but since I'm relatively new here I'm unsure what method to do so by. Could somone help me out? Fantasy Freak 20:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Qurupeco shouldn't have been changed. Why did they have to make the Qurupeco so OP compared to how he was in MH3. I mean seriously, he used to be really easy. But now he's got an insane amount of health plus they've made his entire wing hard enough that you can't cut through it even with Green Sharpness. Does Nintendo release updates so that he can be put back to normal because right now he's infuriating. Like it's not even fun or anything to even fight him anymore